Devoir scolaire
by eysselia
Summary: Si vous ne pouviez écrire qu'une unique lettre à une unique personne et que demain est la fin du monde. Le professeur avait vraiment des idée bizarre au plus grand malheur ou bonheur d'Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Rating M par sécurité à cause de quelque insulte et sous entendu sexuel.
1. Chapter 1

_Les rédactions libres au collèges c'était marrant même si des fois on pouvait se demander ou les professeurs allaient chercher leur sujet. Donc bon je suppose que vus mon idée je suis pas mieux et comme je ne sais pas d'où ça vient cela restera un des grand mystère de l'univers (aussi grand que l'endroit ou se cache les chaussettes jaunes)._

 _Bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez malgré le côté guimauve et l'absurdité de cette idée (non sérieux qui donnerait ça comme rédaction ? en plus au lycée c'est pas vraiment ce genre de rédac' qui sont rendu)_

 _bref bonne lecture._

* * *

Si demain était la fin du monde et que vous pouviez transmettre une unique lettre à une personne, que lui diriez vous ?

À son bureau Iwaizumi relit pour la troisième fois la question, leur professeur avait décidément des drôles d'idée de rédaction. Comme si une telle situation arriverait un jour. Si demain était la fin du monde, le courrier n'arriverait jamais et rien ne l'empêcherait d'écrire plusieurs lettres de toute façon. Par contre demain était le jour ou il devait rendre cette fichu lettre, ça c'était un fait. Et en admettant qu'une telle situation pourrait ce produire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire ni à qui. En tout cas il avouerais sûrement à sa mère que c'était lui qui petit avait voler le gâteau d'anniversaire du cousin éloigné pour le manger avec Oikawa et toute les autres conneries qu'il avait faite, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Et peut-être celle d'Oikawa au passage, histoire d'avoir vraiment la conscience en paix comme c'était lui qui l'avait couvert.

Il attrapa une feuille et un crayon, mais au moment où il allait commencer à écrire ce stoppa. Si demain était la fin du monde, alors il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait avouer, plus important que la fois ou il avait mit une écharpe rouge dans la machine à laver pour rendre toute les chemises de son père rose, plus important que d'avouer qu'il avait était dans une fête ou circulait de la drogue et avait fini bourré avec Oikawa et que c'était le frère de celui-ci qui les avaient ramené. Si jamais cette situation débile ce réalisait alors il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Sauf que cette lettre il ne pourrait pas le rendre pour un travail scolaire, il aurait bien trop honte, sauf que s'il écrivait à ces parents ce n'était pas la lettre qu'il voudrait transmettre. Il se mordit la lèvre hésitant, il n'aimait pas bâcler un travail peu importe à quel point il le trouvait idiot. Et puis ce serait comme mentir, il n'aimait pas mentir. Il pourrait toujours en écrire une seconde si celle-ci était vraiment trop gênante. Il aurait respecté la consigne, juste pas transmit la bonne lettre.

Il grimaça en commençant à écrire, il avait du mal à croire qu'il finissait par écrire une confession d'amour. _Oikawa, puisque demain est la fin du monde il à un truc qu_ _'_ _il faut que je t_ _'_ _avoue_. Urg qu'est-ce que ça faisait nouille comme début, mais bon il devait bien se lancer. _Ouais je sais demain c_ _'_ _est pas la fin du monde, mais bon on va dire que si, juste pour ce fichu devoir_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il écrivait, à oui sa déclaration à son meilleur ami. Il soupira, ce n'était pas si facile que ça en faite, même par écrit. _Enfin bref il faut que tu saches que tu as été le pire meilleur ami qui puisse exister,_ autant tout dire puisqu'il y était, _mais aussi le meilleur que je n_ _'_ _aurais jamais pu trouver. Il y a tellement de chose que j_ _'_ _aimerais te dire que je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer et si jamais tu fais une remarque sur le fait que c_ _'_ _est toi que j_ _'_ _ai choisi alors que je n_ _'_ _ai le droit qu_ _'_ _à une lettre, je te jure de te faire avaler le ballon. C_ _'_ _est déjà suffisamment embarrassant comme ça, pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche. D_ _'_ _ailleurs pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en rajoutes, hein ? Si tu savais à quel point c_ _'_ _est énervant, puis en plus tu le fais de la pire manière qui soit à chaque fois. C_ _'_ _est comme quand tu te comportes comme un gamin de cinq ans, je déteste ça. Tu as tellement de défauts c_ _'_ _est dingue, mais ce qui est pire c_ _'_ _est que j_ _'_ _aime la plupart d_ _'_ _entre eux. À croire que je suis pire que toi. Ouais même comme tu agis comme un gosse ça à un côté mignon._ Iwaizumi gémit, c'était tellement gênant, si jamais Oikawa voyait cette lettre un jour il était condamné à subir les vannes de son ami d'enfance pour le restant de sa vie. _Et je t_ _'_ _interdis de glousser comme une fille bakawa. Au mon dieu, j_ _'_ _arrive pas à croit que je suis en train de t_ _'_ _écrire ceci alors que tu es juste là dans mon dos à travailler._

 _Tant que j_ _'_ _y suis, tu savais que tu avais tendance à mâchouiller ton crayon quand tu rédiges ou que tu réfléchis sur un problème de mathématique difficile. J_ _'_ _avoue que tu es agréable à regarder dans ces moments là. Tu n_ _'_ _as pas le droit de le ramener plus tard sur le tapis, c_ _'_ _est pour ça que je ne te fais jamais de compliment, parce que même s_ _'_ _ils sont vrais tu passes ton temps à les ressasser. En faites t_ _'_ _es vraiment lourd, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore ami avec un type comme toi. Il a un défaut chez toi que je n_ _'_ _aime vraiment pas, c_ _'_ _est ton côté je drague à tout vas. Encore le reste je peux le supporter sans problème vois j_ _'_ _aime bien, autant celui là non. Je suppose que c_ _'_ _est juste de la jalousie. Non ne rêve pas je ne serrais jamais jaloux de toi. Par contre de toute ces filles, probablement. Bon ok, c_ _'_ _est le cas, voilà content. Si jamais tu lis ces lignes rappelle moi de me pendre. Et d_ _'_ _effacer le sourire idiot qui ornera ton visage avant._

 _Quelque chose qui va aussi te faire sourire. En fait ça ne me dérange pas que tu m_ _'_ _appelles Iwa-chan, c_ _'_ _est même le contraire. Parce que j_ _'_ _ai l_ _'_ _impression d_ _'_ _être particulier pour toi, même si tu à la mauvaise habitude de déformer tout les noms, j_ _'_ _ai remarquer que tu ne raccourci jamais en mettant le chan, sauf pour moi. Tu préfères donner des surnoms comme monsieur rafraîchissant rajouter un adjectif, comme pour Kageyama. Et non ce n_ _'_ _est pas un nabot. Et quand tu raccourci tu ne met pas le chan, l_ _'_ _exemple avec Maki. Il te frapperait de toute façon. Alors ouais tu peux continuer._

 _Je suppose que je dois aussi te parler de tes qualités. Tu es le meilleur passeur que j_ _'_ _ai jamais vu, meilleur que Kageyama. De toute façon lui c_ _'_ _est un géni donc il en compte même pas. Mais ouais tu es doué et tu as travaillé pour obtenir ce résultat. Et d_ _'_ _une manière j_ _'_ _en suis fier, de pouvoir jouer avec toi. Si jamais tu dis encore une fois que je suis ta mère tu ne verras pas le jour ce lever, c_ _'_ _est une promesse. Bah te toute façon c_ _'_ _est le dernier jour (non ce n_ _'_ _est pas, mais on fait comme si alors voilà je me suis emmêler les pinceaux.). Et pas que pour le volley, je sais que tu travailles plus que tu ne le laisses penser, même si tu restes une buse en langue, c_ _'_ _est une qualité. Mais il y a un temps ou je détestais ça. Au collège, quand ton obsession de perfection t_ _'_ _a fait oublier le reste. Tu n_ _'_ _imagine pas à quel point j_ _'_ _ai haït cette période, tu avais l_ _'_ _air si loin, si mal. Ne te blesse plus jamais s_ _'_ _il te plaît, si ce n_ _'_ _est pas pour toi fait le pour ton équipe, pour moi. Hum, qu_ _'_ _est-ce que tu as d_ _'_ _autre comme qualités ? Tu peux être drôle parfois, voir gentil (sans arrière pensée c_ _'_ _est rare mais ça arrive). Puis j_ _'_ _aime quand tu souris pour de vrai, je n_ _'_ _aime pas ton masque que tu portes parfois. En faite tu as plein d_ _'_ _autre qualité, mais je crois que je les aimes moins que tes défauts. Je me passerais de tes commentaires, j_ _'_ _ai bien conscience que ce n_ _'_ _est pas forcément le plus logique._

 _Il y a une chose qu_ _'_ _il faudrait que tu apprennes, respecter l_ _'_ _espace vital des gens. Pour être honnête, je n_ _'_ _affectionne pas quand tu es ne respecte pas cette espace avec d_ _'_ _autre personne, je suppose que c_ _'_ _est parce que je t_ _'_ _aime. Et quand tu ignores le mien, je ne sais pas, d_ _'_ _un côté j_ _'_ _aime ça, de l_ _'_ _autre je suis embarrassé, parce que je sais que c_ _'_ _est juste ta manière d_ _'_ _être et qu_ _'_ _on est juste ami. Et putain si tu savais à quel point c_ _'_ _est chiant d_ _'_ _être amoureux de toi. On est proche est pourtant ça ne me suffis pas, mais j_ _'_ _ai trop la trouille pour demander plus. Même si t_ _'_ _es un âne par moment je_ _…_ _merde je t_ _'_ _aime, voilà c_ _'_ _est dit._

 _Autre chose, frappe avant d_ _'_ _entrer quelque part. Pour la bonté de dieu frappé est trop demandé ? Et arrêtes de rentrer dans la salle de bain quand je suis sous la douche. De un tu n_ _'_ _es pas chez toi (même quand c_ _'_ _est chez toi ça ne ce fait pas) et de deux l_ _'_ _excuse qu_ _'_ _on prenait nos bains ensemble plus petit et qu_ _'_ _on c_ _'_ _est donc vu un nombre de fois incalculable de fois nu, n_ _'_ _en est pas une. Non mais c_ _'_ _est vrai quoi, espèce de mollusque, c_ _'_ _est vachement gênant. Putain j_ _'_ _imagine parfaitement le sourire idiot qui ornerait ton visage si tu lisais çà ( plutôt mourir que ça arrive), celui qui annonce une connerie ou une remarque totalement déplacé. Je sais ce que tu sortirais un truc du genre « Mais Iwa-chan à peur de se faire surprendre en pleine séance solitaire ». Toujours la bonne phrase pour enfoncer les gens. Et non ce n_ _'_ _est pas pour ça_ _…_ _ok honnêtement si c_ _'_ _est pour ça._ Iwaizumi rougît, il n'allait quand même pas tout lui avouer, bon en fait le principe voulait que si. Il frappa sa tête contre son bureau, s'attirant un regard perplexe d'Oikawa qu'il ignora un jurant contre le devoir et contre le fait d'être droit. _J_ _'_ _ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie ni de ce que je m_ _'_ _apprête à avouer, il faut absolument que je pense à brûler cette foutu lettre, sans que quiconque ne la lise et que j_ _'_ _en refasse une pour rendre. Mais bon puisqu_ _'_ _on est dans l_ _'_ _hypothèse où il n_ _'_ _y a pas de lendemain alors tout dire. Ouais, j_ _'_ _avoue que je ne veut pas que tu me surprenne en train de me masturber, surtout parce que je pense à toi dans ces moments et que ça serait encore pire si tu débarquait._

 _Voilà c_ _'_ _est dit et j_ _'_ _ai envie de me pendre, de t_ _'_ _étrangler, et d_ _'_ _envoyer bouler ce prof qui a conduit à cette foutu lettre. Au passage tu devines pourquoi je ne veux pas qu_ _'_ _on dorme dans le même lit, je ne contrôle pas mes rêves et en plus on est trop grand pour ça. Et surtout tu savais que tu filais des coups de pied dans ton sommeil ? Je suis sur de te l_ _'_ _avoir dit, mais tu n_ _'_ _écoutes jamais. Et surtout ça me ferait espérer. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, mais je ne veux pas non plus espérer pour rien, alors si tu pouvais respecter le limites pour une fois. Je suppose que si je ne te passais pas tout depuis qu_ _'_ _on est gosse, ce serait un peu plus le cas._

 _Au point ou j_ _'_ _en suis, autant t_ _'_ _avouer une dernière chose, foutu pour foutu. Tu te souviens quand on était en deuxième année de collège après la défaite contre Shiratorizawa tu t_ _'_ _étais endormis contre moi dans le bus. On était tout au fond et personnes ne regardait, alors, par pitié ne me haït pas je te promet que c_ _'_ _est la seule fois ou c_ _'_ _est arrivé (mes fantasmes ne compte pas), je t_ _'_ _ai embrassé. Et tu sais, tu as les lèvres douces, ou c_ _'_ _est moi qui disjoncte. Les deux sont sûrement vrai. Je n_ _'_ _arrive pas à regretter, merde je suis désolé Tooru alors s_ _'_ _il te plait pardonne moi, de ne pas regretter et de t_ _'_ _avoir embrasser. Parce que je ne veux pas regretter, mais je ne veux pas te perdre._

 _Je te dis tout le temps que tu es un idiot, mais c_ _'_ _est moi l_ _'_ _idiot. Parce que je t_ _'_ _aime Tooru._

 _Hajime Iwaizumi_

Il reposa son crayon et soupira, il avait fini cette lettre, finalement. Il ne restait plus qu'à la faire disparaître, hors de question que quiconque la lise, il avait trop honte. Il croisa ses bras dessus et y reposa sa tête, la tournant pour vois Oikawa qui écrivait sa propre rédaction. Il fallait qu'il la fasse, mais là il se sentait fatiguer, qui aurait crut qu'écrire une lettre d'amour était épuisant. Le passeur mâchonna son stylo en tapotant son genou de son doigt. Iwaizumi se dit qu'il avait oublié d'avouer qu'il passait pas mal de temps à l'observer à la dérober, mais qu'importe si Oikawa lisait il le comprendrait, ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour que le brun le devine. Peut-être même qu'il savait qu'Hajime l'aimait, l'ailier n'en serait même pas surpris, peu importe à quel point il tentait de cacher ses sentiments. Iwaizumi soupira et se dit qu'il méritait bien une petite sieste, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il était bien là à observer Oikawa travailler. Il bailla, ouais il était bien et un poids en moins sur le cœur. Peut-être qu'un jour il avouerait à son meilleur ami, quand il aurait trouvé le courage.

Il se réveilla sur son bureau, la nuque et le dos légèrement ankylosés et Tooru n'était plus présent, peut-être était-il aller aider sa mère à préparer le dîner comme il était sensé passé la nuit ici. Puis Hajime remarqua que sa lettre n'était plus sous ses bras et paniqua. Si jamais Oikawa l'avait lu, il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Il la trouva sous une feuille à côté de lui, la dite feuille portait l'appellation qu'utilisait Oikawa à son égard. Il dégluti, si son ami lui avait laissé une note alors la situation n'était si dramatique. Pus il remarqua que c'était plus qu'un petit mot, mais une véritable lettre qu'il se mit à lire un peu anxieux au début.

Il soupira en lisant le début, c'était tellement typique du brun qu'il ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin avant de froncer des sourcils, même par écrit cet idiot ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi. Il rigola au souvenir du chat de la voisine, ils ne c'étaient jamais fait prendre à ce sujet encore heureux vu comment elle avait réagit à la vue de son animal désormais vert. Il pensa qu'en effet il fallait qu'ils battent ce foutu Ushijima, peut importe combien de temps ça prendra ils le feront. Il soupira de nouveau, Oikawa était un véritable gosse, il en plaignait presque Kageyama, mais les mots qui suivirent firent accélérer son cœur. Et voila Tooru recommençait à le faire espéré, mais il ne lui en voulait même pas, son ami pouvait bien être aussi égoïste qu'il le voulait avec lui. Hajime ce demanda s'il n'était pas un peu maso sur les bords avant de continuer. Il senti son ventre se tordre et son cœur battre encore un peu plus fort, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Iwaizumi se retient de courir à sa fenêtre pour crier il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais juste faire sortir toute la joie qu'il ressentait. SI c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, surtout pas. Bon Oikawa restant Oikawa il ne fut même pas étonné en lisant la suite et sentant une soudaine envie de le frapper. Envie qui augmenta, il était un mec pas une fille merde ! Puis ces joues virèrent au rouge. Oh ça… c'était inattendue, enfin il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Oikawa est lui aussi cédé, hé bien au moins ils étaient quitte d'une certaine façon. Ces joues restèrent rouge, mais plus sous la colère qu'autre chose, non il n'allait pas fuir Oikawa, juste l'étrangler. Oui Iwaizumi avait vraiment envie de l'étrangler, parce que Tooru savait qu'il n'aimait pas être pris en photo. A moins l'autre avait reconnu être un imbécile, c'était décidemment un bonne lettre. Oikawa devait aussi être un peu maso, il existait d'autre moyen pour lui d'attirer son attention. Hajime haussa les épaules, Oikawa était Oikawa, cela ne le surprenait même pas qu'il utilise ce moyen. Par contre ça, c'était hum, un peu plus inattendue. Et bien une petite claque ne ferait pas de mal à son ami, même si d'un côté il se sentait un peu flatté et surtout très embarrassé. Oikawa pouvait être assez cru dans ces propos tout en étant délicat, mais cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Iwaizumi, son ami savait parler quand il s'en donnait la peine. Il senti ses joues chauffé comme pas possible, oh ok ça c'était un peu plus chaud. Il remercia Oikawa de ne pas être aller jusqu'au bout, parce que les images du début était plus que suffisante pour le faire se sentir très chaud. Il venait de battre le record de la tomate la plus rouge.

Iwaizumi était tellement pris dans la lecture qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni le petit rire d'Oikawa à la vue des oreilles écarlate, sa lettre faisait effet. Hajime continua et se décomposa à la fin, Tooru avait bel et bien lu sa lettre, bon ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que ça, mais c'était quand même gênant. Deux bras l'encerclèrent alors qu'un torse se colla à son dos.

-Avant de m'étriper Iwa-chan, ta mère nous fais savoir que le dîner et prêt.

Iwaizumi lu le dernier paragraphe, alors qu'un souffle s'installa contre son oreille, il était sur d'être encore rouge comme pas possible.

-Et puis même si on ne peut pas s'installer sur le canapé comme très parents sont présent, on peut toujours prendre une douche ensemble, puisqu'il semblerait que tu aimes ça.

Il senti Oikawa lui mordiller son oreille après son chuchotement, et il avait vraiment chaud. Oui c'était une bonne idée de reporter à plus tard le meurtre de son ami d'enfance. Hajime se retourna enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Oikawa qui rigolait, et bien il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit rougir, c'était tout.

Le lendemain matin, en cours alors que le professeur ramassait les rédactions.

-Iwa-chan, tu es tout pâle. Ça va ? Demanda Oikawa.

-Le devoir, souffla Hajime. Je devais le faire après manger mais j'ai complètement oublié.

-Hé bien, j'avoue que je suis plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à te faire oublier le travail scolaire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas-tu as toujours ta lettre que tu peux rendre, il suffiras juste de me la redonner une fois corrigé. Je ne voudrais pas la perdre. Ronronna Tooru. Nos devoirs monsieur. Le professeur ramassa les deux feuilles sous le gémissement d'Iwaizumi qui cacha sa tête dans ces bras. Et bien même s'il l'aimait des fois il avait vraiment envie d'étrangler Oikawa, parce qu'il préférait rendre une copie blanche que cette lettre, mais ça c'était trop tard.

* * *

 _Vu qu'on est le dix juin ça fait comme bon aniv Iwa, et je voulais poster la lettre d'Oikawa le jour de son aniv, mais en juillet j'aurais pas internet (à 99% sure) donc bon du coup les deux à la suite TT._


	2. Chapter 2

_Iwa-chan,_

 _Si demain était la fin du monde, il aurait plein de chose que je voudrais faire. Oui ce n_ _'_ _est pas exactement la consigne, mais je ne sais pas ce que je voudrais écrire dans une lettre pour une personne. Je devrais sans doute la destiner à mes parents ou mon frère, mais pourtant c_ _'_ _est à toit que j_ _'_ _écris. Ne te fâches pas Iwa-chan, ce n_ _'_ _est pas une mauvaise blague. C_ _'_ _est vrai qu_ _'_ _il a des choses que dans cet optique je voudrais dire à ma famille, mais aussi à toi. Et tu seras toujours mon numéro un Iwa-chan. Là tu froncerais des sourcils en hésitant sur quel insulte est la plus adapté. Je suppose que je n_ _'_ _ai plus qu_ _'_ _à écrire tout ce que je voudrais faire avant la fin du monde, de toute façon tu es présent dans la plupart donc c_ _'_ _est une raison de plus de te choisir comme destinataire, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _D_ _'_ _abord j_ _'_ _aimerais avouer toutes les bêtises qu_ _'_ _on a faite à nos parents, ça je l_ _'_ _aurais fait par écris, mais comme on n_ _'_ _a le droit qu_ _'_ _à une lettre je compte sur toi pour leur dire à ma place. Tu peux même raconter la fois ou on a teint le chat de la voisine, ou celle ou je suis monté à une falaise sans équipement. Je sais que c_ _'_ _était débile et dangereux de ma part, mais bon tu n_ _'_ _es plus à ça prêt. Ensuite j_ _'_ _aimerais qu_ _'_ _on mette la raclé à Shiratorizawa. Il faut absolument qu_ _'_ _on batte Ushijima au moins une fois avant la fin du monde ou avant notre mort. C_ _'_ _est même la première chose que je chercherais à faire et tu me suivrais parce que je sais que c_ _'_ _est tout aussi important pour toi que pour moi. Ensuite je suppose que je devrais m_ _'_ _excuser auprès de Tobio nabot, mais je ne le ferais pas, je n'en ressent pas l'envie. Par contre prendre notre revanche sur les corbeaux oui, ça fait partie de la liste. Humilier Kageyama aussi, là tu vas vouloir me frapper et me dire de me comporter un peu moins comme un gosse de maternel. À l_ _'_ _époque tu collège j_ _'_ _aurais souhaiter bien plus. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pas seulement parce qu_ _'_ _il était un géni et qu_ _'_ _il menaçait ma place de passeur, ça tu le savais, tu l_ _'_ _avais compris. Mais aussi parce que j_ _'_ _avais peur qu_ _'_ _il te prenne, tu es mon pointu, je ne veux pas qu_ _'_ _un autre passeur ne te prenne. Je suis égoïste tu me l_ _'_ _a toujours répéter et c_ _'_ _est vrai, surtout avec toi. Si tu savais à quel point à l_ _'_ _époque ça me rongeait._

 _Et bien je suppose que puisque j_ _'_ _ai commencé à me confesser autant le faire jusqu_ _'_ _au bout, qu_ _'_ _en dit tu Iwa-chan ? Je pourrais sans doute le faire maintenant, puisque tu es juste là à ton bureau à faire cette rédaction que l_ _'_ _on doit rendre demain, en train de te mordre la lèvre parce que tu hésites. Je t_ _'_ _observe en train de te torturer les neurones, parce que tu vas le faire de manière correcte et conforme avec tes sentiments, comme toujours si droit. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi tu acceptais de mentir pour couvrir mes connerie alors que tu as horreur de ça. Tu es comme ça Iwa-chan, honnête. Tellement que tu as décidé de l_ _'_ _être aussi pour ta lettre, que tu as du mal as écrire vu la grimace que tu fais. Je me demande ce que tu écris, pas un simple aveu de nos bêtises à tes parents, une confession ? Vu ton gémissement oui, et ça me fait mal. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu aimes quelqu_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _autre que moi, jamais. Dire que je n_ _'_ _avais rien vu, je suppose que je ne peux pas te garder pour moi tout seul éternellement, pourtant j_ _'_ _aimerais tellement. À moins que se soit ta façon de penser sur ce devoir pour notre professeur et tu imagines d_ _'_ _avances ta note. Je prie pour que ce soit le cas. Et maintenant tu fronce des sourcils, mais d_ _'_ _une manière particulière, celle quand j_ _'_ _ai fait quelque chose de stupide. M_ _'_ _écris-tu Iwa-chan ? Cette perspective me plait mieux. Parce que je t_ _'_ _aime, pas comme un ami, ou comme un meilleur ami et encore moins comme un frère. Non je t_ _'_ _aime de l_ _'_ _amour avec un grand a._

 _À propos de froncement de sourcil, tu vas finir par avoir des rides à forces. Ne t_ _'_ _énerve pas je blague, mais tu le fais pour beaucoup de chose. Quand quelque chose ou quelqu_ _'_ _un te contrarie, quand tu es inquiet, quand tu te concentres sur un exercice difficile où que tu frappes une balle particulièrement importante. Mais ils sont tous différent, j_ _'_ _ai passé suffisamment de temps avec toi, à décortiquer tes réactions pour reconnaître chacun d_ _'_ _entre eux. Tu en as même un spécial pour moi. Et puis il a les fois ou ton visage est détendu, c_ _'_ _est agréable, tu es même mignon dans ces moments là. Et je sais que là à ces mots tu voudrais me frapper pour dire que tu es mignon. Pourtant c_ _'_ _est le cas. Surtout quand tu dors, tu es si paisible. Je ne peux pas m_ _'_ _empêcher de te caresser la joue. Savais-tu que ta peau est douce ? J_ _'_ _avoue en avoir aussi profiter pour t_ _'_ _embrasser, plusieurs fois. Mais si tu savais à quel point c_ _'_ _était tentant. C_ _'_ _est comme dormir ensemble, c_ _'_ _est trop pour résister. Tu sens bon au passage._

 _Non je ne suis pas une harceleur ou autre, mais tu dirais le contraire si tu savais le nombre de photo de toi que j_ _'_ _ai. Hum peut-être que c_ _'_ _est effrayant, mais tu es véritablement adorable. Plus d_ _'_ _une centaine. Deux cent trente quatre pour être exacte et en comptant celle que je viens de prendre alors que tu travailles. Il en a aussi pas mal de quand on était petit que j_ _'_ _ai numériser pour les avoir sur mon portable. Hé bien c_ _'_ _est sûrement la chose la plus embarrassante que j_ _'_ _aurais avoué jusqu_ _'_ _ici. Et à ce stade de lecture tu dois hésiter entre tenter de me tuer, comme tu m_ _'_ _en menace si souvent, et prendre tes jambes à ton cou. Mais je t_ _'_ _en pris ne t_ _'_ _éloignes pas de moi, j_ _'_ _ai besoin de toi Iwa-chan. De t_ _'_ _avoir à mes côtés, alors permet moi de rester, même si je suis envahissant, même si je suis un imbécile. Si demain était le fin du monde il y a au moins une chose dont je serais heureux de me débarrasser, la peur d_ _'_ _être séparé de toi à l_ _'_ _université. C_ _'_ _est assez glauque comme pensée._

 _Ta lettre à l_ _'_ _air d_ _'_ _être drôlement embarrassante, je te vois rougir. Pourquoi te frappes tu la tête ? Hé bien on dirais que comme prévu tu reste égale à toi-même, droit. Et violent, pauvre bureau, il n_ _'_ _avait rien demander, tu n_ _'_ _aurais pas du lui mettre un coup de boule. À propos de violence, j_ _'_ _avoue aimer te chercher, te mettre en colère. Même si tu me frappes après, mais je deviens le seul centre de ton attention dans ces moments là, alors c_ _'_ _est peu cher payer. Et puis je dois juste être un emmerdeur. Savais tu que si je suis sorite avec cette fille c_ _'_ _était juste pour te rendre jaloux. Autant dire que ta réaction ni chaud ni froid m_ _'_ _a déçu, en faite ça a fait mal. Autre confession, assez embarrassante._

 _J_ _'_ _avoue que ce n_ _'_ _est pas totalement innocent quand je rentre dans la salle de bain alors que je sais que tu y es. Oui je me rince l_ _'_ _œil au passage, comme quand on se change pour le volley, mais bon je suis un adolescent avec des hormones fonctionnel, alors tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Mais ce que je veux dire c_ _'_ _est que tu m_ _'_ _attires, vraiment. Et pour être aussi honnête que tu l_ _'_ _es, j_ _'_ _ai pas mal de fantasme te concernant. D_ _'_ _accord je ne fantasme que sur toi, et sache que tu es très efficaces pour ce débarrasser d_ _'_ _une envie mal venue. On n_ _'_ _est que des adolescents, mais je sais que ce n_ _'_ _est pas qu_ _'_ _une histoire de libido, tu es bien plus._

 _Tous ce que j_ _'_ _aimerais faire qui compte pour moi t_ _'_ _inclue dedans Iwa-chan. Et si je devais en choisir une, hé bien je crois que ce serait de tenter ma chance auprès de toi. En faite, si je pouvais choisir ce qui ce passerait avant la fin du monde, je choisirais de réaliser un de mes fantasmes favoris. Ce n_ _'_ _est pas quelque chose de bizarre ou autre, même si j_ _'_ _en ai qui implique de la nourriture ou quelque accessoire, celui là est assez simple en faite. La première fois c_ _'_ _était un rêve, mais je ne l_ _'_ _ai jamais oublié. Dedans on est tous les deux sur le canapé, tu es contre moi entre mes jambes et ta tête repose sur mon épaule. Puis tu me fais un bisou sur la joue, c_ _'_ _est juste trognon. On commence à s_ _'_ _embrasser, c_ _'_ _est doux et lent. Tu te places de façon à être en face de moi et je glisse mes mains sur tes hanches, remontant ton haut pour caresser ta peau. Tu as les joues un peu rougies de gêne quand je te demande si je peux descendre mes mains et tu t_ _'_ _accroches à mon sweet. Je souris parce que tu cache ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule en acquiesçant, tu es vraiment adorable, alors que d'une main je remonte un peu plus ton haut et que de l_ _'_ _autre je repousse ton jogging, tu sais celui que tu aimes particulièrement et un peu ton boxeur en même temps. Et, mince je sens que je commence à chauffer, pour faire un peu plus court, on fait l_ _'_ _amour, sur le canapé. Mais tu sais ce que j_ _'_ _aime particulièrement dans ce rêve ? C_ _'_ _est la fin, tu viens en prononçant mon nom et après tu me dis que tu m_ _'_ _aimes. C_ _'_ _est sûrement tout ce qu_ _'_ _il y a de plus classique, mais dedans tu m_ _'_ _aimes et tu le dis._

 _Tu sais quoi Iwa-chan ? Je ne veux plus attendre, parce que même si demain il n_ _'_ _y a pas de fin du monde, il y a toujours l_ _'_ _université qui s_ _'_ _approche. Et j_ _'_ _ai peur de te perdre, alors autant ce lancer, non ? Je ne suis pas capable de te dire tout ça en face, alors je vais te donner cette lettre quand tu te réveilleras, quelle idée de s_ _'_ _endormir sur ton bureau. Ou je pourrais la déposé et tu la liras en te réveillant. J_ _'_ _espère que tu ne m_ _'_ _en voudras pas trop si je lis la tienne. Au moins si tu as écris une déclaration d_ _'_ _amour à quelqu_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _autre je t_ _'_ _épargneras ma pitoyable confession. Ouis c_ _'_ _est-ce que je vais faire, un lâche jusqu_ _'_ _au bout._

 _Demain est la fin du monde, et on n_ _'_ _a pas battu Ushijima, mais au moins je saurais si mes sentiments sont réciproques. Tu sais Hajime, je n_ _'_ _ai jamais plaisanté quand je disais que tu es la personne le plus importante pour moi au monde._

 _Oikawa Tooru._

Oikawa se leva et s'étira, sa feuille à la main. Iwaizumi dormait la tête dans ses bras le visage tourner vers lui, il avait ce visage détendu et Tooru ne put résister à l'envie de faire courir sa main dans les cheveux noirs, si doux. Tirer la lettre de sous les bras de l'ailier sans le réveillé ni la déchirée fut assez délicat mais il y parvint. Un grand sourire pris place sur ses lèvres quand il lit son nom pour la lettre de son ami. Il rigola devant la menace, cela ressemblait tellement à Iwaizumi. Peu à peu il sentait des papillons prendre place dans son estomac, et ces joues chauffé à la lecture. Il ne put retenir un petit rire de temps en temps, le noiraud le connaissait tellement bien qu'il arrivait à prédire ses réactions et il était si maladroit. Il reposa le papier sur le bureau une fois sa lecture fini, se penchant sur Hajime il caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux en bataille en murmurant.

-Comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir Hajime. Je t'aime.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue accessible avant de sortir de la chambre sa propre lettre bien en évidence sur celle de son meilleur ami.

Ils n'avaient été jusqu'au bout, il n'y avait pas de canapé, mais Iwaizumi avait été encore mieux en vrai qu'en rêve les joues rouge à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et ça Oikawa n'était pas prêt de s'en lassé, ni de tout ce qu'il avait découvert, et Hajime avait bien meilleur goût que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, il sentait qu'il allait rapidement devenir accros à l'embrasser, déjà qu'il l'était de la présence du noiraud.

* * *

 _Je suppose que du coup ça fait bon anniversaire à Oikawa en avance..._

 _Un petit com ?_


	3. Chapter 3 bonus

_Suite au commentaire de metherland voici un chapitre bonus, la réaction du professeur quand il lit ses copies. C'était assez amusant à faire, j'espère que vous apprécierez surtout toi metherland qui m'a donnée l'idée ^^ sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

M. Soma professeur de littérature avait donné à toutes ses classes, années confondues, le même devoir de rédaction, quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais à l'heure actuelle en corrigeant le gros tas de copie il commençait un peu à regretter. Il n'y avait aucune originalité dans les lettres des élèves, soient ils écrivaient à leur familles pour leur dire qu'ils les aimaient, soient c'était des confessions d'amour. D'ailleurs dans cette catégorie le principal destinataire n'était autre qu'Oikawa Tooru capitaine de l'équipe de volley. Beaucoup de fille et même quelques garçons lui avaient écrits une déclaration. Le problème c'est qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes et c'était d'un ennuie à lire. Il suffisait d'en lire une pour avoir lu toute les autres, le professeur espérait vraiment pour ces pauvres jeunes que la note pas terrible qu'il allait mettre les convaincrait de changer avant de réellement transmettre leur déclaration. Bon il exagérait un peu quand il disait qu'il suffisait dans lire une, en réalité il suffisait dans lire deux. Une du style guimauve avec plein de cœur partout et une du style tsundere. Étonnement le bon quart des déclarations faisait parti du second style, les élèves croyaient vraiment que la méthode je fais style que tu ne m'intéresse pas fonctionne en lettre ? Visiblement oui.

Il soupira en attrapant la feuille suivante et du se retenir de se frapper la tête en lisant « Oikawa », misère encore une déclaration pour le capitaine de volley. Il n'aurait pas pu être moins populaire ? Bah non. Il ne prit pas la peine de lire regardant directement qui avait écrit afin de coller un joli petit trente sur cent. Sauf qu'à la vue du « Hajime Iwaizumi » il ce décida à lire. Si vous étiez professeur et que vous aviez Oikawa dans votre classe, vous ne pouviez pas ne pas connaître qui était Iwaizumi Hajime. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était lui qui vous amenez le brun en cours quand celui-ci était en retard à cause de ses fans. Et puis le vice capitaine de l'équipe de volley était lui-même assez célèbre pour ces exploits sportif, sans compter une ou deux bagarres dans lequel il aurait été impliqué. Enfin ça restait un bon élève, en prime sur lequel n'importe quel professeur pouvait compter pour aller chercher Oikawa.

Soma se demanda qu'est que la baby-sitter officiel du capitaine de volley pouvait bien vouloir dire à son cher ami. Et bien le début promettait en tout cas, autant pour lui que pour Oikawa. Le professeur sut qu'il n'allait pas échapper aux insultes plus que le brun. Et bien au moins ça avait le mérité d'être honnête et divertissant. C'était lui ou ça partait aussi en déclaration ? Si c'était le cas il détenait le scoop de l'année. Il releva la tête mais la salle des professeurs était vide, dommage il aurait bien partagé. C'est à ce moment que Mademoiselle Shiina professeur de science entra en salle. Il s'empressa de l'interpeller et lui résuma brièvement la situation. Ils se mirent alors tout deux à lire, pressés de découvrir si il y avait bien là le ragot de l'année. Soma espérait bien que c'était le cas, parce qu'avec une information comme celle là il pourrait détrôner son collègue enseignant le sport qui détenait jusqu'à maintenant le titre et ce depuis trois ans.

Il reprit sa lecture au second paragraphe. Et bien cette déclaration parce que s'en était forcément une venait de créer une troisième catégorie celle du je t'aime même si j'admet que tu es ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un connard et je te le dit. C'était rafraîchissant en partie parce que les critiques faites étaient vraies et pas juste pour faire style. Si quelqu'un pouvait donner les défauts de Tooru Oikawa sans se tromper c'était bien Iwaizumi Hajime, l'inverse étant vrai aussi. Et ces menaces de mort que se soit contre lui-même ou contre le brun, sentaient tellement le vrai. Même sans le côté scoop c'était sans conteste la meilleur déclaration qu'il est lu jusque là. Et puis quelqu'un avait enfin compris qu'un véritable amour ce base plus sur aimé les défauts de l'autre que seulement les qualités. Si on aime quelqu'un juste pour ses qualités alors c'est mort d'avance.

Les deux professeurs ne purent retenir un cri de joie quand enfin Iwaizumi dit enfin clairement qu'il l'aimait. Ô oui il le tenait son ragot. Encore mieux que de décrocher le gros lot. Tient ça devenait un peu plus hot la suite, Iwaizumi était vraiment honnête, peut-être un peu trop. Ça serait marrant d'accidentellement rendre à Oikawa la copie de son second. Qui sait si en plus d'avoir le meilleur ragot il ne pourrait pas se vanter d'avoir créer le couple de l'année. Il entendit sa collègue gazouiller « Que c'est mignon. », c'est vrai que le fin de la lettre l'était sans pour être autant dégoulinante de guimauve comme les autres qu'il avaient lu, pour certaine au sens propre du terme. C'était une bonne lettre s'il oubliait les menaces de mort à son encontre et le manque de mise en forme protocolaire d'une lettre.

-Je crois que Thierry va pleurer de perdre son titre, commenta Shiina.

Il ricana, oui le professeur de sport n'allait pas s'en remettra de si tôt.

-Il faut absolument que l'on fasse quelque chose pour c'est deux là, ajouta Soma.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme briller à ces mots son âme d'entremetteuse bien réveillé.

-Mais lisons celle d'Oikawa, qui sais on aura peut-être une surprise, ajouta-t-il.

Il attrapa la dite lettre avec empressement et tout deux commencèrent à lire avidement en constatant que le capitaine avait bien destiné sa lettre au noiraud. Et puis au moins dans celle-ci le professeur de littérature ne se ferait pas envoyer sur les roses pour son originalité. Déjà la mise ne forme était beaucoup mieux et le début un peu équivoque comme l'élève en lui-même. Tout le monde c'était déjà posé des questions sur la façon dont Oikawa avait de flirter avec son meilleur ami, mais comme il flirtait aussi avec tout ce qui était vivant et humain, il était facile de croire que ça ne voulait rien dire. Shiina lui affirmait toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre et si leur collègue haussait les épaules en rétorquant qu'Oikawa flirtait aussi avec le reste de son équipe et que ça ne voulait rien dire pour autant, Soma lui avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tord. Dans tous les cas le comportement du brun se retrouvait bien dans la lettre.

Tout le monde fait des bêtises petit, mais quand même pauvre chat. Ils en rigolèrent bien, entre la teinture et le comportement puéril et obsessionnel qui ressortait de ce qu'il voulait faire avant la fin du monde. L'ambiguïté refis son retour, sa collègue avait forcément raison.

-Ha ! Je le savais ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant quand ils lurent le mot confession. J'avais raison depuis le début que ça cachait quelque chose.

Il acquiesça, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser à caser deux des élèves les plus connus d'Aoba Jôsai ensemble. Quand on était professeur il fallait bien trouver de quoi se distraire. N'empêche comment c'est deux la qui visiblement se connaissait très bien ne c'était pas aperçut de leur sentiment ? Ça devenait un peu plus classique mais avec une bonne touche d'Oikawa Tooru néanmoins. Comment le brun faisait pour écrire une déclaration en restant énervant ? Soma commençait à plaindre encore plus Iwaizumi d'être amoureux d'Oikawa, m'enfin au moins il avait son scoop. Ça devenait un peu plus drôle de voir qu'au final le fameux bourreau des cœurs était juste un être comme les autres quand il s'agissait d'amour. Ce n'était pas effrayant, mais à mourir de rire pour les deux professeurs qui imaginait très bien les réactions de leurs élèves. Et puis Oikawa venait de reconnaître qu'il était masochiste, enfin non, mais quand même être prêt à ce faire frapper pour avoir l'intention entière de quelqu'un ce n'en était pas loin.

-J'ai toujours penser qu'il était maso, avoua-t-il à sa collègue qui acquiesça bien d'accord avec lui.

-Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait vraiment pensé que le rendre jaloux fonctionnerait, commenta-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas faux. Soma se retient de soupirer « ha les jeunes » en lisant la suite, pour le côté romantique on repassera pour cette partie. Mais au moins c'était honnête, bien que pour le coup il eu l'impression de violer leurs intimités, qu'ils n'avaient même pas. Ils finirent de lire la lettre avant de se laisser aller contre leur dossier soudain très calmes. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'un d'eux ne finisse par briser le silence et dire tout haut ce que tout deux pensaient tout bas, et ce fut Soma qui le fit.

-Je suppose qu'on n'aura pas la chance de les mettre ensembles… et bien on peut toujours envoyer quelques petites allusions.

-J'avoue, et puis on est les premiers à savoir, rajouta sa collègue de science avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit en retour avant de s'attaquer à une pille de lettre chez les premières. Tient une lettre de menace de mort à l'encontre d'un certain Yahaba, et bien venant de Kyoutani cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Au moins celle-ci fut divertissante.

-N'empêche que je les savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

-Oui, même si pour la douche ou le canapé tu étais loin de le savoir, ricana-t-il.

-Ni pour la nourriture ou les accessoires, surenchérit-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Thierry n'avait qu'à bien ce tenir, qu'un des joueurs de l'équipe de volley masculin se rase les jambes ne ferait pas le poids face à ça.

* * *

 _Oui j'ai finit par rajouter deux autres professeur et un Kyoutani menaçant Yahaba. Et je n'ai même pas honte ^^. Alors à votre avis qui est la personne qui se rase les jambe ? Pour le savoir laisser une review ^^._

 _Maintenant Travail scolaire et bel et bien terminée. Sur ce à la prochaine._


End file.
